Il été une FôA, ou théories fumeuses
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Théories abracadabrantes sur les échecs de notre Voldinouchet préféré. Sobriquets ridicules à tous les étages... R & R please. Prologue & 7 chapitres.
1. Prologue

Ben, une nouvelle fic.

Un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brutes…

Il paraît qu'elle est drôle, alors…

Pour tourner court : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, bla bla…

Ensuite ??? Ah, oui. Un pitit résumé ptet ??? Ben nan. Juste le titre :P

Il été une FôA, ou théories fumeuses …

~¤~

****

Introduction

Il était une fois, un gentil garçon, qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, ( _Normal Patate, il avait qu'un an !!!!_ ) et qui avait zigouillé rien qu'en gazouillant le plus grand méchant de tout les temps. 

Zigouillé ?

Nan !!!

Car le vilain Voldy résiste encore et toujours à la mort. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Harry Potter le Gazouillant aussi !!!! 

Depuis des années le méchant Voldy essaie sans cesse de tuer le gentil petit Harry Potter. mais bien sûr, il n'y arrive pas. 


	2. CH1 : Première fois

****

I/Première fois.

La première fois que le vilain Voldy pas beau a tenté d'assassinater le jeune bébé Potter, ce dernier était tout petit, et se moquait éperdument du Mage Noir. ( _Pourquoi il est noir au fait ??? Il s'est pas lavé ???_ ) Savait-il seulement qu'il existait ? 

J'en doute.

Donc, la première fois que Voldy pas beau et vilain a voulu le tuer, le bébé Potter a survécu, faisant de Voldy une larve. Le vilain aurait, d'après ce que l'on sait, envoyé le rayon-vert-de-la-mort-qui-tue dans la tête du bébé, après avoir fait de même à ses parents. Mais, on ne sait pourquoi, l'attaque a ricoché sur le bébé, et c'est le vilain pas beau qui se l'est prise dans la face. ( _Bien fait !!! _)

Bilan : Bébé Potter 1 - Voldy 0

2 morts, un disparu, une cicatrice. 

Réfléchissons à présent à ce qui a bien pu se passer. 

Théorie numéro un : Le bébé, probablement fan des Teletubbies, avait prévu l'attaque de Face-de-Serpent, et, tel Persée affrontant Méduse la Gorgone, (_Admirez les références_) il avait préparé son bouclier d'or forgé par Vulcain lui-même, ( _tant qu'à faire… _)l'avait vite mis entre le sort et lui, pour le renvoyer à l'envoyeur.

Théorie numéro deux : Il avait très très faim, il a avalé le rayon croyant que c'était de la gelée ( _oui, le machin tout vert et tremblotant qu'on trouve outre-atlantique _), et comme c'était pas bon, il l'a recraché à la figure de Voldinet. 

Théorie numéro trois : Bébé Potter subissait un traitement contre les vers…

Théorie numéro quatre : Une maman s'est amusée à se sacrifier pour lui, lui léguant une protection magique, bla bla… Vous connaissez l'histoire…

Théorie numéro cinq : Des extra terrestres ont débarqué, croyant que Voldy les appelaient, et se sont pris le sort. Les survivants, pas comptants, ont sauté sur Voldy au point de le réduire en purée, sous les rires du bébé Potter. Pour la cicatrice ??? Zorro signait d'un « Z », les extra-terrestres d'un éclair… 

Théorie numéro six : Ils vous en faut encore ??? 


	3. CH2 : Deuxième fois, Dark Voldy, ze reto...

Kikou, c'est moa que r'vlou !!!!

R'vla Paradise et son humour décapant.

*quel humour décaopant ?

Ben chuis drole nan ?

*nan

T sure ?

* ouep

Mais euh. Keske j'ai fait ?

*t'existes…

[accuse le coup] ben t vvache

*t'arrêteras ptet de nous opourrir la vie avec tes fics comme ca

Mais elles sont bien mes fics :'(

* je trouve pas

Messante !

* et fiere de l'etre…

Ouin

*tais toi

Mais-euh

* chut. 

Men fout, je mets la suite na

* t'es suicidaire moi je dis

Et apres ?

* bah, je laisse tomber. T'es un cas désespéré.

Ouep. Et fiere de l'etre…

* *…* 

~¤~

Réponses aux reviews : 

La suite venant rapidement, yen a pas bcp ^_^

Alake : Euh, merci :p

Cyngathy : * court se cacher de la violence des rires* euh oui… J'aime bien Zorro, la suite ne fera que te confirmer ceci O: )

Miss-Tania : Merci !!!!!! C'est censé etre drole, donc c'est mieux si tu te marres :p

Ombrefeu : Merci Bien !!! La vla la suite… :p

*¤*

****

II/Deuxième fois, Dark Voldy, ze retour

La deuxième fois que Voldy le grand vilain méchant Serpent a voulu tuer Harry Potter, celui-ci avait 11 ans. Pourquoi a t'il attendu tout ce temps ?

Théorie numéro un : Il traînait encore en purée quelque part, personne n'ayant voulu le ramasser, et a fini par passer un contrat avec Vico pour leur nouvelle campagne de pub. (_Beurk. *recrache sa purée * hem… _)

Théorie numéro deux : Les extra-terrestres l'avaient emmené avec eux sur la planète … euh… sur une planète, et l'ont gardé pour le disséquer et répondre à la question : « Mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant ? » ( _Mais parce que !!! _)

Théorie numéro trois : Il est parti se faire forger une armure chez Vulcain. Celui-ci lui imposa douze travaux et finalement lui refusa l'armure parce que c'était un vilain pas beau et alors pour se venger, Voldy lui a cassé une jambe, ce qui fait que Vulcain était devenu boiteux, et moche, et à cause de ça Vénus ne voulait plus de lui. Alors pour se venger, Vulcain est allé voir son papa Jupiter, et celui-ci a grillé Voldy non pas sur la chaise électrique mais avec ses foudres divines. ( _Ah, ben voilà pourquoi il est tout noir !!! Grillé !!! :P_ )

Théorie numéro quatre : Voldy a été mal renseigné, et au lieu d'arriver à Privet Drive, il s'est retrouvé en Albanie, ou il a massacré de nombreux animaux, et a fini, au bout de 10 ans quand même, par trouver quelqu'un qui daigna accepter de le transporter : un jeune professeur de Poudlard, qui l'emmena là où était son ennemi de toujours, Pottinou !!! Il a une de ces chances Voldynou !!! 

Donc, il a réussi à venir jusqu'à Poudlard. Il s'est introduit dans l'entourage de son ennemi. 

EEEEEEEt… À votre avis, il l'a tué ou pas ????

Et bien non. Il a raté son coup !!!

Je vous raconte ça tout de suite. 

*¤*

C'est court, mais le chapitre 4 lui est tellement long… looooooooooool


	4. CH3 : Troisième fois, pour un match de Q...

Ravie de voir que mes délires plaisent ^^

Réponses aux reviews : 

Petite Elfe : J'espere que ça t'a pas handicapée pour jouer ^________^

Et moi, c'est une demoiselle, pas un monsieur.

Non mais!!!

Marlounette : moi c'est toi que j'adore

Cyngathi : mille fois désolee… et t'excuse pas de délirer. C'est bien de délirer… sinon, ke devrais-je dire ^^

Ombrefeu : Le voici le chapitre 3 ^^

Miss-Tania : Ptdr missi miss pour ta review J 

Espinazodeldiablo : tu as survécu ??? *inquiète* ravie de savoir que c'est drole à ca point ^^

Lululle : missi miss

Kissouilles

*¤*

Un merci spécial à ma Sista Vénusa, qui a gratifié ma fic de ses commentaires ^^ N/BL, c'est elle J 

*¤*

Place a la suite :p

*¤*

****

III/Troisième fois, pour un match de Quidditch

Voldynet avait donc copiné avec un des profs de Poudlard. Nommons le Professeur Quirrell pour conserver son anonymat. 

Voldinouchet donc, avait décidé de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale, pour redevenir normal et gagner l'immortalité, en lot de consolation. 

Avec l'aide de son pote Quirrell, il a attaqué Gringotts, afin de la voler, car elle était censée y être. Manque de bol pour eux, un certain demi-géant accompagné d'un garçonnet avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front étaient passé la chercher le jour même. ( _Caramba, encore raté !!! _) ( **N/BL : ptit référence à sa fic Sombre Destin o passage, vivi, fo aller la lire et vite !**)

Elle était donc planquée à Poudlard. ( _La pierre, pas cette lavette de Quirrell... Quoique...)_

Il fallait donc qu'il y aille. Alors, Voldinouchet le vilain pas beau a demandé à son ami Quirrell de l'emmener avec lui. Celui-ci a accepté, et caché dans son turban. ( _On comprend mieux pourquoi le turban sentait mauvais : imaginez si Voldy s'est pas lavé depuis plus de dix ans ... _)

Et Voldichou débarqua donc à Poudlard, dans les bagages du professeur Quirrell. ( **N/BL : pas dans les bagages ... sous les bandages...**)

Et, durant l'année scolaire, il a tenté à plusieurs reprise d'assassinater Harry Potter. 

Pourquoi tenté ?

Tout simplement parce que ces deux grands méchants vilains pas beaux ont pas réussi à tuïer un petit sorcier. ( _En même temps, un des deux s'est fait latter quand l'intéressé n'avait qu'un an ...Alors faut pas s'étonner... _)

Par exemple, durant le match de Quidditch Serpentard - Gryffondor, le premier match de l'année et aussi de Pottinou, ils ont essayé de le liquider en le faisant tomber de son balai. Mais ... ( _Suspense à deux centimes, et je suis généreuse_) Il en a réchappé !!!! (**N/BL : comme par hasard ... quelque part si pottychounet était mort, y'aurait eu que la moitié d'un volume et on serrait pas là ...)**

Comment ???? Allez savoir ...

Théorie numéro un : Potter le Pas-sûr-de-lui-mais-vivant, décidément très prévoyant, s'était accroché à son balai, et n'est pas tombé quand celui-ci a été secoué comme un prunier par le sieur Quirrell. Quel morceau était attaché ? Voulez-vous vraiment le savoir ? (**N/BL : oui :twisted: **)

Théorie numéro deux : Quirrell, très doué (**N/BL :on le savait^^ **), s'est trompé de formule, et au lieu de secouer le balai de façon à ce que Pottinouchet tombe, il lui a juste un peu secoué le cocotier, pour essayer de faire tomber les fruits... ( _Sans commentaires _) Et après, c'est qui qui s'est fait taper sur les doigts par le vilain pas beau Voldinouchet ? Ben c'est Quirrell !!!!

Théorie numéro trois : Zorro est arrivéééééé, sans se presseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, le grand Zorro, le beau Zorro ... (**N/BL : Applaudissez ! **)

Théorie numéro quatre : Une tierce personne, en l'occurrence le professeur Rogue pour ne pas le nommer sous peine de mort si quelqu'un apprend ce qu'il a fait, s'en est mêlée, et l'a sauvé. Quelle idée voyons... Ou bien est-ce une petite Gryffondorette intrépide, répondant au doux prénom de Hermione, qui a cru que c'était Roguinouchet qui faisait faire un méga rodéo à Harrychounet sur son balai, et a voulu l'en empêcher en mettant le feu à la belle cape noire de Roguichounet, bousculant au passage le vilain Quirrell pas beau qui a perdu le contact avec Pottinou... ( **N/BL : kom koi … Roguichou il y fait attention à Potter junior^^ **)

Bilan : Une cape brûlée, un match gagné par Gryffondor par presque ingestion d'un vif d'or qui avait rien demandé à personne. ( **N/BL : Et tout les serpentards pestant contre Harrychou... deja kil l'aimaient pas bcp**)

Pottinou 2 - Voldy 0


	5. CH4 : 4ème fois, Une histoire de miroir

Merci d'être au rendez-vous !!!!!

Réponses aux reviews : 

Cyngathi : Ben la vila la suite :p

Mapa : Ptdr…Prend des ga,nts la prochaine fois :p ( des gants mapa… hem..)

Mangemort : Ben suis je suis obligée, c'est marrant les sobriquets :p… Et que Bella essaie de me tomber dessus, j'ai Umbridge dans ma poche ( c ptet pas une reference lol)

Tk merci pour vos reviews ^^

N/BL = Ma sister et Bêta lectrice qui met son grain de sel là-dedans… Un grans merci à toi miss J 

*¤*

****

IV/Quatrième fois, une histoire de miroir... 

Donc, c'était encore loupé. Pauvre Voldy. Il n'a vraiment pas de chance...(N/BL : Il est né un vendredi 13, sous une échelle et un chat noir à croiser la route de sa mère qui l'a fait tombé...)

Mais tout n'est pas perdu !!! Et l'espoir fait vivre. Et de l'espoir, Voldychou en avait beaucoup. (N/BL : il a que ca, et la rage contre Ryry je crois)

Il aurait bien d'autres occasions de le zigouiller. ( _Ou plutôt d'essayer, hein Voldy ? * **Oh ça va hein !!!!! *** T'es nul t'es nul ! * **Attend tu vas voir si je suis nul !!! Qui-Qui ( prononcer Cui-cui), viens m'aider !!!! *** Roh !!! J'ai peur la !!!! _[Se roule par terre en riant] * **_Assassinate-la !!! _* Jpeux pas !!! * _Pourquoi ? _* Si j'la tue, y a plus d'histoire... * _Et me*de... _*** Et v'lan ! )

D'ailleurs, il était tranquille pour échafauder de nouveaux plans, les trois jeunes et stupides Gryffondors étant persuadés que c'était Rogue le vilain pas beau de l'histoire. 

Bref. Quirrell, étant professeur, il put facilement savoir où était la pierre tant convoitée, étant lui-même amené à la protéger. ( _Là c'est sûr, elle est bien protégée... _) 

Dès qu'il sut comment passer devant Touffu, le joli, mignon, et gentil chien-chien de Hagrid, le garde chasse, il se débrouilla pour éloigner Dumby, et se précipita dans le couloir interdit. ( _On t'a dit que c'était interdit ! Tu vas avoir une retenue si Rusard te chope * **J'lui dirai que je venais nourrir le toutou**. * C'est toi qui va lui servir de repas oui... Le pauvre ... * **Quoi le pauvre ??? C'est moi qu'il faut plaindre *** Ben, il va être empoisonné..._ )

Bien entendu, les trois petits cochons, euh, Gryffondors, le suivirent. 

Enfin, ils pensaient suivre Rogue... ( _Ce qu'ils sont bête... A l'odeur on sait tout de suite que c'est Quirrell !!!_ ) (N/BL : t'en es sure de l'odeur, car vu l'état des cheveux de rogue, j'imagine le reste … enfin, non, jpréfère pas imaginer)

Voldy - Quirrell et le trio infernal triomphèrent de toutes les épreuves. Enfin, presque.

Ron resta sur l'échiquier, assommé par la reine, et Hermione, après avoir un petit peu accompagné Ryry plus loin, s'est dégonflée et est retournée en arrière, sous prétexte de veiller sur Ron. ( _On y croit... _) (N/BL : elle lui a fait du bouche à bouche roh … :roll:)

Donc, Ryry Pottichounet était seul contre tous. Enfin, contre le machin hybride entre Voldy-purée-vico et Quirrell. (N/BL : quirell : moitié golio) 

Quand il est entré dans la pièce, Harrynouchet Pottichou a vu le pauvre et bé...bé...bégayant pro...pro...professeur Quirrell qui s'admirait dans un immense miroir. (N/BL : il a pas eu peur ? )

Enfin, trêve de bavardages. 

Quirrell a enlevé son turban, et s'est retourné. 

Oh, surprise ! Non seulement Quirrell était chauve, mais en plus, sous le turban, se trouvait ... ( _roulements de tambours _) Face-de-Serpent himself !!!! Il lui a fait un méga discours de vilain pas beau genre : " Je suis le plus beau. Je suis le plus fort. Je suis le plus malin. Je vais avoir la pierre. Et puis je vais te faire ta fête. " (N/BL : on y croit)

C'est alors que Voldy eut la lumineuse idée de mettre Pottinouchet devant le miroir, ce que Quirrell fit, afin de trouver plus facilement la pierre. (N/BL : Quirell sans cervelle … Voldychoubidou prend tt la place^^)

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Pottinou eut la pierre, qui apparut toute seule dans sa poche. ( _Pourquoi pas dans la mienne ??? :'( Y'a du favoritisme !!!_ ) Et Voldychou le devina tout seul comme un grand. ( _Whaaaaaaa ! ) _

Mais Pottichounychou a alors fait un caprice : il ne voulait pas donner la pierre au vilain méchant Voldy pas beau, mais la garder pour lui !!! 

Enfin bref. Voldy a dit à Quirrellinouchet de se jeter sur Ryrychounet, et il l'a fait. Ça lui a coûté la vie. (N/BL : ce qui lui en restait)

Comment ? Pourquoi un tel drame est arrivé ? Vous le saurez dans les prochaines aventures de ... Super Ryry contre Vilain Voldy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nan, je rigole. Je vais vous en parler maintenant. ( _C'est un chapitre à rallonge, vous avez remarqué ? _) 

Théorie numéro un : Les extraterrestres ont encore frappé : ils ont utilisé un rayon de je sais pas quelle couleur qui a changé Quirrell en cendres. Ils en voulaient encore à Voldychou pour le rayon vert qu'ils se sont pris dans la figure, et pour avoir sali leur vaisseau et leur matos quand ils l'ont emmené pour faire des expériences sur lui.

Théorie numéro deux : Un cavalier, qui surgit hors de la nuit, vole vers l'aventure au galop. Son nom, il le signe, à la pointe de l'épée, d'un Z, qui veut dire Zorro... Zorro ... Zorro ... ( _Faut bien le générique avant que le héros arrive, non ? _) Donc, Zorro est arrivé, et l'a enflammé avec une torche. 

Théorie numéro trois : Sa maman, avant de se prendre un rayon vert dans la face, a laissé une protection magique dans le sang de Bébé Potter, un lien très fort dû à l'amour. Enfin, vous connaissez l'histoire. L'amour contenu dans le sang de Machin Potter a fait cramer le visage, et le corps de Quirrell, consumé par la haine de Voldychounet. Et le vent que Voldy s'est pris à du considérablement le refroidir. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il s'est éclipsé...en un coup de vent... 

****

Bilan : Un mort, un blessé, un vent, et un trou dans la cape de Zorro.

Pottinou 3 - Voldy 0


	6. CH5 : 5ème fois : Tuons par correspondan...

Vla le chapitre 5, qui a un peu tardé…

Désolée…

Réponses aux reviews ….

Mapa : Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi… Ravie que cela te plaise :D

Mangemort : Jme rappelle plus lol. Ça fait un moment que je l'ai terminé le 5. Faudrait que je le relise, mais j'ai la flemme…

Sandrine Lupin : Pour le moemnt je fais les 4 premiers, enfin, ceux ds lekel Voldy s'en prend à Harry lol… C'est à dire les 1, 2 & 4 O: )

Cyngathi : Missi J Ravie de te voir ^______^

Saael : Loooooool… Un coup de déprime ??? Ben faut pas… Merci pour les bisoux, et toutes tes reviews…

Espinazodeldiablo : Looooooooool … Tout ça pour ça, en effet… Tu sais quoi ???? Tu devrais songer à rejoindre la FELBAE…. ( www.felbae.clan.st :D ) 

Serpentine, queen of sooks : lol… J'y compte bien :D Merci…

*¤*

N/A : Je risque de mettre le chapitre suivant ce soir, si j'y pense. Après, je pars pour une durée indéterminée. Avec un peu de chance, je reviendrai ce week - end, mais je n'y crois pas.

Merci pour vos reviews.

*¤*

****

V/Cinquième fois, tuons par correspondance

Bien sûr, jamais découragé, le Saigneur des Ténèbres élabora une nouvelle stratégie. (N/BL : notez le jeu de mot ^^)

N'ayant plus son pote Quirrell à disposition, il était retourné, on ne sait comment, dans un endroit qui conviendrait mieux pour préserver sa santé mentale. (_ Ah bon ? _)

Mais, au passage, il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'un autre de ses potes, Lucius Malfoy pour ne pas le dire, retrouve ses anciennes affaires de classes et refile son journal intime à un proche de Minus Potter. 

Lucius, pote de Voldychou, s'est donc débrouillé pour glisser le vieux journal intime, et au passage magique, de Tom Jedusor à la pauvre et fragile Ginny Weasley... (N/BL : qui est tellement niaise qu'elle capte rien)

Lucius est donc lui aussi un vilain pas beau. ( _On avait compris... _) (N/BL :jpéfère son fils moa^^)

Bon. Retour à Poudlard, et à nos étourneaux. 

Ginny donc, en possession du journal, ( _ou presque_) débarque avec les autres à Poudlard. 

Elle se met à écrire à l'intérieur tout ce qu'elle ressent, notamment pour Harrychou... (N/BL : elle est tellement stupide, elle c'est pas ddé d'ou il venait ce livre ? :roll: )

Le journal, lui aussi vilain pas beau ( _ben quoi ? Il est tout noir et tout vieux : il s'est pas lavé !!! _), prenait peu à peu possession du corps de la pitite Ginny, et lui a fait faire des trucs atroces : elle a égorgé des coqs, fait des graffitis sur les murs, pétrifié des élèves... ( _mais c'est pas bien ça ma petite... Pas bien du tout... _)

Et elle a fini par se retrouver enfermée dans la Chambre des Secrets. ( _Je t'avais dit de pas fermer la porte... Maintenant elle est coincée. _) 

Taratata ... Devinez devinez qui je suis... ( _Euh, la compagnie Créole, c'est pas ici... _) Devinez qui est parti la sauver ?????

Ben nan, perdu.

C'est pas Zorro... 

C'est ........................................................... ( _Suspense pourrave.. _) 

Harrychou Pottichounet !!! ( _Bien sûr, pourquoi vous y avez pas pensé plus tôt ? Ben, j'ai bien quelques théories la dessus, mais je suis pas la pour ça... _) (N/BL : ben si, c pas le titre de ta fic ça, théories fumeuse ? ) ( _Si, mais jme comprend :D _)

Il s'est astucieusement glissé dans la chambre des secrets avec son pote Ron, Hermione s'étant débrouillée une fois de plus pour se faire porter pâle : elle a réussi à se faire pétrifier juste avant que l'action commence. ( _Quelle trouillarde !!! _) 

Et deviné qui a lâché Ryryrounet au dernier moment ? Ben, Ron, évidemment. ( _ça pouvait plus être Hermione..._ )

Il s'est débrouillé pour se retrouver de l'autre coté de l'éboulement, empêchant Harry Pottiche de retourner en arrière. ( _Le pauvre. Obligé d'aller de l'avant... _)

Donc, Ryry c'est débrouillé pour arriver jusque dans la Chambre, pour sauver bébé Ginny. (N/BL : pas le choix, c lui le zero, oupss … heros )

Il l'a trouvée. Il a couru pour aller la voir, manquant de glisser. ( _On t'a jamais dit de pas courir au bord de la piscine ? _)

Il n'a pas remarqué le jeune homme se tenant dans l'ombre, se glissant derrière lui pour ramasser sa baguette. (_Et après, il fait " BOUH ! ", et Harry s'effondre : crise cardiaque… _) 

Hem.

Je vous passe les détails du combat Super-Ryry contre Gros-serpent-pas-beau… On les connaît tous. 

Mais pourquoi Super-Ryry a-t'il encore gagné, et pas Gros-Basilic-pas-beau ?

Théorie numéro un : Harrychounet, décidément bien prévoyant, avait tout prévu, et avait un sabrolaser qu'il avait piqué à Obiwan Kenobi planqué dans sa manche. Quand le serpent s'est approché de lui, il lui a planté entre les deux yeux : dead le serpent !!! 

Théorie numéro deux : Tom a trébuché, se coupant la langue avec les dents, et Harry a dirigé le serpent vers lui pour qu'il le mange à sa place, quand le serpent a eu les yeux crevés. ( _Esprits sensibles, s'abstenir d'imaginer la scène_… ) 

Théorie numéro trois : Un gros piaf rouge et jaune est arrivé à la rescousse, tel Zorro sur Tornado. ( _Sauf que le piaf était seul, et que Tornado ne vole pas_… ) Donc, ce piaf est allé crever les yeux du vilain basilic pas beau qui lui avait encore rien fait, ce qui a permis à Ryrychounet de fuir, de se cacher en grimpant sur une statue (_très moche au passage _) et enfin de pourfendre le dragon…euh…Basilic… (^^*) 

La suite : Harry a saisi la dent du dragon-serpent ( _plus simple _), et l'a plantée dans le journal, et tout est redevenu bien, comme par magie. ( _A moins que les extra-terrestres se soient baladés dans le coin… _) (N/BL : ben vi… ils cherchent tjs voldychoupinette mais ils l'ont pas reconnu ^^)

****

Bilan : Des vêtements déchirés, un elfe libéré, un serpent mort, du sang, un môssieu pas content, un piaf bienheureux, un happy end… 

Pottichou 4 - Voldy ( _et Lucius _) 0 


	7. CH6 : Sixième fois, ou une ruse manquée…...

Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous :D

Serpentine, queen of sooks : Ben on dirait bien que tu adores… #^_^#

Cyngathi : finalement, je ne l'ai pas posté au soir. *flemme* désolée J 

DW alias ptite elfe : C'est un jeu de mots que je fais régulièrement… Hi hi J 

Kellÿa* : je m'en veux de t'avoir autant fait attendre.. Désolée… Mais je n'étais pas là de la semaine, et je n'aurais pas du etre la ce WE, j'ai eu de la chance sur le coup J 

Sandrine Lupin : faut bien une raison pour planter Hermione, lol :p

Espinazodeldiablo : Si tu veux te sentir moins seule, essaie de rejoindre la FELBAE ( _www.felbae.clan.st _) ça devrait te plaire J Vivent les folles J 

*¤*

Si vous voulez en lire plus de moi, essayez mon profil fictionpress : 

J'aimerais avoir votre avis J 

Fin de la pub :D

*¤*

****

VI/Sixième fois, ou une ruse manquée… Partie 1

Le jeune Potterounet a à présent 14 ans. Il va entrer en quatrième année à Poudlard. 

Ce qui énerve grandement le Mag(_icien d'Oz ?_)e Noir. 

Mais, grâce a la connerie… euh… gentillesse et générosité naturelle de Harrynouchet, Voldychounet avait pu reprendre des forces : en effet, cet andouille de Pottiche a laissé s'échapper Queudver l'année précédente, et celui-ci est allé directement rejoindre celui qui fut son maître, Voldychou. ( _Sale rat ! _)

Donc, grâce à un coup de bol monstre de Queudver, Voldy a eu accès à des infos ultra secrètes que même le ministre de la magie le savait pas. _( En même temps, c'est une buse ce ministre, alors… _) (N/BL : une buse ? t trop gentille toi …)

Il a élaboré un plan tout nouveau tout beau tout neuf, ou presque : TUER HARRY POTTER. ( _Il a les idées fixes c'est pas croyable_ )

Il a donc envoyé un pote à lui à Poudlard ( _Il se répète… _), mais tout seul cette fois. (_ Là, il innove _) Grâce à du polynectar, le pote en question, Bartémius Croupton Junior pour ne viser personne d'autre, le pote donc s'était changé en un autre sorcier, qui devait enseigner à Poudlard. ( _Oula, il sort la grande artillerie Voldychouchounet…_ ) Un des meilleurs potes à Dumby en plus ( _Gonflé le mec _), qui lui n'y a vu que du feu. ( _Appelez les pompiers !!! _)

Donc, ce pote à Voldy s'est débrouillé pour que Pottichou soit obligé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui devait avoir de nouveau lieu cette année. 

Et ça a marché !!! ( _Étonnant, non ???? _) Harry est devenu le quatrième " Champion " officiel du Tournoi. 

Tentative réussie. C'est même pas drôle. En même temps, s'il y était pas arrivé, la suite n'aurait plus d'intérêt… 

__

Donc, v'la notre ami Potter, seul contre tous, qui se retrouve dans le labyrinthe de la troisième tâche. ( Ouais, j'ai sauté euh.. 200 pages ? ) 

Il est arrivé, très ( _trop_ ) facilement au centre, là où était le trophée. Il l'a saisit, en même temps qu'un autre mais c'est pas important. ( _Diggory, poubelle :P _)

Donc, il a attrapé le joli trophée doré, avec son pote ( _?_ ), et tous les deux se sont fait transporter ailleurs par un Portoloin. 

Ils ont donc atterri dans un joli cimetière digne des épisodes de Buffy contre les vampires, et Diggory s'est fait assassinater tout de suite, par un espèce de rat à deux pattes. 

Fin de l'Épisode…

****

Bilan provisoire : Un mort, un trophée tout sale parce que tombé dans une flaque de boue…

Score : inchangé.

*¤*

La suite au prochain episode :D


	8. CH7 : Sixième fois, ou une ruse manquée…...

Alors j'ai vraiment la flemme de répondre aux reviews, et en plus je suis malade…

Je vous met la suite parce que je passais par là…

*¤*

****

VII/ Sixième fois, le retour.

Je disais donc, on oublie Diggory, Queudver l'a effacé de l'histoire. 

C'est alors qu'une espèce de gros bébé noir et rouge qui râle tout le temps débarque… Qui est-ce ? Un extra-terrestre ? Nan. C'est juste les restes de Voldy, recollés à la super-glue. ( _Méga Puzzle. L'a du y passer du temps Queudver !!!_ ) (N/BL : c t un combien de pièces ? (a))

Pottichou, tremblotant comme un flan au caramel retourné dans une assiette, jouait des castagnettes avec ses dents. ( _Oooooooolé !!! _) (N/BL : mais … elle est ou sa languette ? )

Queudver a alors donné son bain au reste de Voldy ( _Genre purée moisie et durcie au fond du plat … _), et il est ressorti tout beau tout propre. ( _Neuf ? Non, lavé avec mir laine chaudron… _) ( _Hey… Et ses fringues ??? *_Ferme les yeux et vomit* _Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurk _) (N/BL : ki, ki me parle ? ben jprefere pas regardez … g vu assez d'horreur … elephant man et cie …)

Potter tremblotait encore. Il tremblait au point qu'un bol de Jello ( _Ou un flamby dans une assiette, c'est pareil ^_^ _) avait l'air très stable et fixe à coté. 

Voldychounet attaqua alors son grand discours bien connu de grand méchant vilain pas beau : " Je suis le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus fort, et je vais te tuer. Lève-toi, et crève Potter !!! " 

Potter, détaché et ayant récupéré sa baguette magique, fila se planquer derrière une pierre tombale qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. 

Voldy l'a zigouillée. (_ La pierre, pas la lavette derrière ^______^ _)

Le grand, le beau Zorro, … euh… Harry Pottiche s'est donc relevé, mais pas décidé à mourir. 

Il a donc décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains, ( _Prétentieux. Avec une main il y a assez… _) et d'affronter le grand machin tout blanc qui voulait le tuer depuis ( _euh… *calcule* … _) 14 ans. 

****

Voix Off : C'est l'heure du jugement dernier, de l'affrontement final. Le père est face au fils, le fils est face au père. Les épées lasers font bzzzzzz...

__

" Luke, je suis ton père. "

****

Voldy : Dégagez de là !!!! C'est ma bataille !!! J'en étais où moi ???

****

Potty : Je vais te tuer Potter…

****

Voldy : Ah, Oui. C'est vrai. Potter, j'aurai ta peau !!!

****

Potty : Ouais ouais. On connaît la chanson…

****

Voldy : *réfléchit* Harry, je suis ton père… 

****

Potty : Ben voyons. Tu devrais pas regarder Star Wars mon vieux…

****

Voldy : Flûte, il connaît… Bon, je vais t'avoir !!!!

Et Voldychoupinet commença les hostilités en lançant un sort sur Ryryrounet, qui tenta de riposter. C'est alors que quelque chose de vraiment bizarre s'est produit. ( _Comme si le reste ne l'était pas. _)

Vous savez bien, le machin bizarre avec un dôme doré et un gros piaf jaune et rouge qui chante… ( _Non, je ne raconterai pas. _) 

Enfin bref. Harry a réussi à se barrer, et même à embarquer le cadavre de Diggory… 

La suite, on la connaît.

Mais sait-on vraiment où était Ron et Hermione pendant ce temps ? Que faisait Zorro ? Que c'est-il passé réellement sous ce dôme ???

Vous le saurez … Bon, j'arrête. 

Théorie numéro un : Voldy avait pas ses lunettes, et il s'est trompé de ligne dans ses sorts… Au lieu de faire vomir la baguette de Harry, il a rendu la sienne malade. C'est malin ça !!! 

Théorie numéro deux : Les extra-terrestres, jamais loin, ont décidé d'intervenir pour stopper le massacre. Mais quel massacre ? Voldy aurait encore tiré à coté… Il raterait un éléphant dans un couloir alors… 

Théorie numéro trois : Zorro s'est mis à la magie… Comme il rêvait de voir voler Tornado, il a décidé d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais il s'est paumé en chemin, et est arrivé dans le cimetière juste à temps pour se prendre un Avada Kedavra à la place de Pottichou, ce qui a permis à celui-là de ramper jusqu'au trophée et de déguerpir, pendant que Voldy pleurait de rage. 

Théorie numéro quatre : Il s'agit d'un sortilège très ancien, qui fait que quand deux baguettes sœurs, ou contenant le même élément ( _genre une plume du même phœnix… _) se rencontrent. Elles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre, et si des bourriques veulent absolument les faire combattre, la plus douée des deux ( _car c'est la baguette qui réfléchit, et non le sorcier… _) fait régurgiter ses sorts à l'autre. Le tout se passe en l'air, sous un dôme d'or, sur fond de chant de phœnix. Mais je trouve cette histoire pas crédible du tout… 

Théorie numéro cinq : Concernant Ron et Hermione : ceux-ci, très concernés par le Tournoi, ont bien entendu évité d'être enrôlés. Jamais ils ne seraient allés aider leur ami en péril. ( _Ils le savaient pas aussi, lol _) Hem. Ils ont un bon alibi pour cette fois, disons… 

Ils devaient être très occupés… ailleurs… (N/BL : genre … mione avec Krum et ron, vert de rage, pas loin derriere elle)

Tout cela pour dire que jusqu'ici, Pottichou s'en est tiré avec de jolies égratignures pour sa collection personnelle, sans plus. 

Bilan : Une main coupée, un mort ( _Zorro :roll: _), des blessés, de la musique, un cimetière, …

Pottichou : 5 - Voldynet : 1/2 ( _Je me sens généreuse ce soir. Il a tué Zorro, je lui donne un demi point :D_ )

****

*¤* GÉNÉRIQUE DE FIN *¤*

**__**

= N/A: Je vais avoir le tome 5 lundi, … j'aurais ptet de nouvelles idées :P


End file.
